Un pari pour un week-end
by Jayamisia
Summary: [TS] : Pov K.B : Que ce passerai t-il si certaines personnes ne la laissaient pas partir aux Hamptons avec Castle? Tous est dans le titre ! Tree-shot. Caskett VS Esplanie ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

_ Bonjour bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne année, et j'espère une bonne santé, et plein de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année qui commence. _

_Oui, ça fait un moment que je n'ai absolument pas posté, mais je n'avais pas de motivation pour le faire, et je ne passais presque même plus ... Enfin bref, je vous donne ce soir, mon tout dernier écrit (en espérant que ce ne soit pas LE dernier ), qui se fera en trois chapitres (un tree-shot.)_

_Voilà, l'idée m'est venue de faire un petit quelque chose impliquant Caskett et Esplanie. Je voulais tout d'abord faire un séjour à quatre aux Hampton, et finalement, en échangeant mes idées avec ma béta, je suis partie sur autre choses de bien plus intéressant je pense. Et de toute manière, il me semble que le sujet avait déjà été traité._

_Je remercie les cinq personnes qui ont reviewé le dernier Chapitre de __**Castlevengers**__, vous êtes adorables! (en espérant que vous lisez ces lignes ), et merci à tous les fidèles qui lisent ma réédition de __**Once Upon Always**__, que je fais d'ailleurs attendre depuis un bon moment. _

_Pour Castlevengers, j'attends encore les corrections de ma mama, et ça ne presse pas pour le moment, et en ce qui concerne Once, le chapitre 7 stagne un peu donc ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Comme je l'ai dit quelques lignes plus haut, ce tree-shot a été écrit il y a quelques mois, en Octobre précisément, donc je vous laisse compter le nombre de mois passés sans écriture. _

_Et pour finir, ma co avec Justikiii est en pause, nous sommes toutes les deux très occupées en ce moment, et aucune de nous n'a envie d'écrire et encore moins de poster..._

_Ce tree-shot est d'ailleurs écrit pour elle, je voulais lui écrire un petit quelque chose et donc voilà, c'est fait ma siskett d'amour, en espérant que ça te plaise :) je t'aime ma juju !_

_Je remercie aussi ma Loulou et ma Mama pour leur soutient, et le courage qu'elles me donnent! Je vous aime fort toutes les trois !_

_bref, bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Un Pari pour un Week-End<span>**

Chapitre 1:

J'étais assise à mon bureau, comme d'habitude, ce jeudi matin, mais voilà, il manquait quelque chose …. Castle n'était pas encore arrivé. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer, mais là c'était juste impossible. Gates était partie en vacances, et Castle avait prévu de m'emmener aux Hampton, pour un week-end, nous partirions vendredi soir rien que tous les deux, en espérant qu'il se passe mieux que le premier….

Oui, je me souviendrais encore longtemps de ce premier séjour, où j'avais voulu lui faire une surprise à la sauce Beckett, pour tester la piscine, j'avais volontairement oublié mon maillot de bain, mais voilà, un homme à demi-mort était sorti de nulle part… Et c'est de là, que nous avions été embarqué dans cette histoire de meurtre digne des enquêtes de New York…Quel intérêt de s'exiler au Hampton, loin de La Grosse Pomme et des enquêtes, pour finalement jouer la police pendant un Week-end destiné à « nous » ? J'avais été frustrée oui, mais, en fin de compte, nous avions eu notre nuit aux Hampton, même si toute cette histoire nous avait en quelque sorte gâché notre séjour, et comment passer un bon moment alors que la justice n'avait pas correctement été faite ? Je n'étais pas le lieutenant Beckett pour rien, j'avais beau être folle amoureuse de Richard Castle, la justice devait être faite.

Richard Castle serait à moi, pendant tout le week-end qui allait venir, en espérant qu'aucune enquête ne nous tombe dessus avant. Encore quelques heures à tenir : et nous serions dans des transats, face à la mer. Et, chose importante, nous n'aurions plus à nous cacher pour nous serrer la main. Encore un code que nous avions instauré, pour parler de nous au poste, mais maintenant, les gars et Lanie étaient au courant… Comment avais-je pu être aussi bête pour penser que nous aurions pu leurs cacher notre relation ? C'était des détectives, et ma meilleure amie était une fouine. Mais bon, c'était chose faite, et nous n'avions plus à leurs mentir. Je ne cachais pas que cela me faisait un poids en moins, ça me soulageais de ne plus avoir à mentir à ma famille du 12th.

Castle n'était pas là, il faisait sans doute la grasse-matinée après nos ébats amoureux d'hier soir…et ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait maintenant, ne pas l'avoir sous mes yeux, ne me plaisais pas vraiment, même si c'était moi qui l'avais abandonné au petit matin pour venir au poste faire ma paperasse, mais nous étions sensé nous voir… Il avait bien dit qu'il viendrait, comme chaque matin, pour me voir et pour, comme toujours me déranger, en me déconcentrant lorsque je faisais cette paperasse ? Il me déconcentrait oui, mais ce n'était pas plus dérangeant que cela. Au moins il était là. A m'observer avec une intensité qui m'aurait dérangé avant que l'on soit en couple, mais qui n'avait maintenant que pour simple effet, de me faire frissonner, de me sentir bien avec lui, de faire dévier mes pensées vers lui et autres pensées moins catholique. Entre autre je voulais qu'il soit là. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé m'inquiétait.

Non, ce n'était même pas de l'inquiétude. Bon, si peut-être un peu, mais je pouvais certifier qu'il me manquait déjà, je voulais le voir. J'étais irrémédiablement dépendante de lui, je pouvais me l'avouer maintenant. Maintenant que j'acceptais mes sentiments, mes pensées à son encontre. Il suffisait que je sois loin de lui seulement une heure, qui me paraissait être des heures, et j'étais en manque, comme une droguée en manque de cocaïne…J'avais besoin de sa présence.

Ce n'était pas que du désire, non loin de là, il y avait beaucoup plus que ça, ce qui faisait de nos nuits un moment magique. Je n'avais jamais connu ça avant. Avec mes ex, cela avait été sans sentiment, juste du sexe pour le sexe. J'avais particulièrement aimé les nuits avec Josh, lui avec son corps d'athlète, bien battit. Il m'avait fait monter haut, mais je ne l'aimais pas plus que cela. Celui que j'aimais, c'était Castle. Avec lui, c'était encore plus intense. Comme si cela était possible, à chaque fois que nous étions unis, j'avais l'impression d'atteindre le septième ciel, comme jamais aucun autre homme ne m'avait fait connaitre cela. Peut-être parce que j'étais folle de lui et que je m'impliquais énormément dans cette relation, tellement différente des autres… tellement exquise.

Je m'étais découverte être très joueuse avec lui, et il ne se privait pas pour me rendre la pareille, et généralement…Il me le rendait divinement bien… On s'allumait dès qu'on en avait l'occasion, et je ne parle même pas des joutes verbales, qu'on se lançait à toutes heures de journée.

C'était les huit mois les plus fantastiques que j'avais passé. Huit mois à être en couple avec Richard Castle…Un véritable bonheur. Je me demandais souvent pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas avoué mes sentiments plutôt ?

J'avais arrêté de me poser des questions, j'avais mis tous mes doutes de côté pour laisser tomber les masques, et m'ouvrir à lui, après avoir failli mourir… Et j'étais maintenant heureuse, comme jamais je me souvenais l'avoir déjà été. Enfin, si j'étais redevenu celle que j'étais avant la mort de maman…

Oh, je devais arrêter de dériver, et me concentrer sur ce rapport, mais là, j'avais Castle à l'esprit…Je voulais mon café et pouvoir l'embrasser… Je soufflais de dépit en frissonnant à ma seconde pensée qui me tentais plus qu'autre chose… je devais continuer mon rapport, avec ou sans Castle…. Rhô !

Plus je me disais ça, plus je me disais que cela semblait impossible. Comment avais-je pu devenir aussi dépendante de lui ? Mais Il était presque onze heures, et je devais me dire qu'il ne tarderait pas…

Depuis que nous étions ensemble, il passait beaucoup plus de temps au poste, sur sa chaise, me regardant m'occuper de cette fameuse paperasse qu'il trouvait ennuyante. C'était parfois gênant de voir ces magnifiques yeux bleus posés sur moi en permanence, mais je trouvais ça touchant, et j'aimais le voir ainsi, car j'étais consciente qu'un mannequin pouvait passer à côté de lui, il ne dévierait pas le regard. Comme si j'étais son bien le plus précieux au monde, son regard tendre et plein d'amour, ce regard qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi, qui me faisait fondre comme neige au soleil, et qui me donnais envie de lui sauter dessus pour le faire mien… Un frisson parcourut mon échine comme si ce même regard était au même instant posé sur moi, et je me redressais brusquement en m'adossant au dossier de la chaise.

Je devais arrêter de passer de ce rapport à Castle, c'était perturbant et je n'étais aucunement concentrée sur ce que je faisais… Trop tard, je sentis mon sud s'enflammer… Je me frictionnais les cuisses, comme si par ce geste, je pouvais chasser cette sensation, uniquement réveillée par un certain homme, d'ailleurs absent. Je levais les yeux pour m'assurer que personne n'avait remarqué mon brusque mouvement sur ma chaise, et me levais. Bien décidée à ne plus laisser un certain écrivain envahir mes pensées à moins de me consumer sur place… Ouf, Kaprosky était toujours à son bureau, la tête baissée, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait et les gars ne s'étaient pas interrompu dans leur discussion pour s'occuper de moi, j'étais sauvée. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde ce matin…

Je pris ma tasse de café et en bu une gorgée en fermant les yeux. Café que je m'étais faites toute seule, mais il n'avait définitivement pas l'aussi bon goût que celui que m'apportait Castle. Je grimaçais en finissant mon café et fit volteface pour aller à la salle de repos et m'en faire un autre…

-Salut ma chérie ! M'interrompis une voix, en m'arrêtant dans mon geste.

Je me retournais, sachant d'avance qui m'adressait la parole. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Ne devait-elle pas être quelques étages plus bas ?

-Hey, Lanie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandais-je doucement alors qu'elle passait à côté de mon bureau.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et rejoint le bureau d'Esposito, et ça fit tilt dans ma tête. Ma meilleure amie se pencha sur Javier et lui arracha un baiser passionné…

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, et que Gates était en vacances, ils s'allumaient, se touchaient et s'embrassaient publiquement… Chose que je n'accordais pas à Castle. Mais qu'avais-je vraiment à perdre ? Gates n'était pas là, et tout le reste du poste étaient déjà au courant. Nos journées seraient donc moins longues à attendre si nous pouvions nous voler quelques baisers de temps en temps … quoique nous connaissant, cela s'enflammerait vite entre nous…Je capturais ma lèvre inferieur entre mes dents et la mordillais, observant attentivement Lanie et Esposito s'embrasser sans aucune gêne, sous le regard envieux de Ryan, qui lui devrait attendre de rentrer chez lui pour passer du temps avec sa femme, Jenny.

Castle réapparut dans mon esprit, et une autre vague de chaleur prit place en moi. J'avais une furieuse envie de lui maintenant. Ho, non, pas au poste quand même, il fallait que je me reprenne avant de me retrouver dans un état volcanique et de sauter sur Castle à son arrivée. Je fus parcourue d'un puissant frisson et mes joues se tintèrent de rouge. Non, non, je devais me contrôler…Rah ce Castle, le seul homme au monde à me mettre dans un tel état…

Je détournais les yeux, sentant mes jambes légèrement trembler, je n'en pris pas compte et tournais les talons, pour entrer dans la salle de repos.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne ici aussi, je me préparais alors un autre café, espérant calmer mes ardeurs avant de retourner à mon bureau où je devrais continuer mon rapport, en chassant Castle de ma tête, mais c'était peine perdue… Je n'étais définitivement pas concentrée sur ce rapport. Mais je devais reprendre mon sérieux et le finir.

-Salut Kate, désolé pour me retard je ….

Cette voix me fit d'abord sursauter, et je me retournais violement manquant de renverser le café que je venais de me préparer. Il était bien là, il soufflait bruyamment comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, peut-être avait-il couru pour me rejoindre ici au plus vite ? Il se tenait à la chambranle de la porte, et j'avais hâte d'entendre son excuse, car là, je ne pu mettre de barrières sur mes pensées lubriques à son encontre: Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, sa chemise lui collait à la peau….

Je mordillais furieusement ma lèvre inférieure, à la vision d'un Castle plus qu'érotique… Il ne manquait plus que ça. Déjà que j'avais du mal à me contenir, il fallait qu'il se montre dans cet état ? Il voulait quoi ? Me stimuler ? Que je le viol sur place ? Me faire perdre la tête peut-être ? La dernière solution me semblait plus juste, même si je songeais qu'il ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il me mettait. La vague de chaleur revint en moi avec plus d'intensité, et je sentais mon contrôle diminuer.

Voyant sûrement la façon dont je le toisais et que je n'avais pas réagis, il s'approcha de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenue ? Puis-je enfin lui demander, démontrant un faux agacement, en évitant soigneusement de le regarder pour pouvoir encore me contrôler, même si celui-ci ne tenait sans doute plus qu'à un fil...

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il était très près de moi, beaucoup trop près, mais je ne pus pas reculer. Je ne voulais pas...J'essayais de garder le peu de contrôle qui me restait pour ne pas l'embrasser ici…Quoique nous étions seuls… peut-être que … Non, ça risquerait de déraper…

Je pouvais sentir son parfum, celui dont j'aimais l'odeur, et son souffle sur mon visage…Ho mon dieu… Comment pouvais-je résister à ça ? Je louchais dangereusement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il partait dans des explications que je n'entendais pas. J'avais juste compris qu'il était avec Alexis et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de me prévenir car sa batterie était à plat … J'avais envie d'accéder à sa bouche maintenant, mais je ne voulais pas lui accorder mon pardon trop facilement. J'essayerai de le faire marcher avant, peut-être courir.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de passer du temps avec sa fille … en fait je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je lui en voulais … Ah peut-être parce qu'il venait de réveiller en moi un volcan endormi et chose très significative pour moi, il avait oublié mon café…Je cherchais peut-être la petite bête, mais le café que Castle m'apportait était sacré et il l'avait définitivement oublié, je devrais donc me contenter du café du poste…C'est sur cette conclusion que lorsqu'il eut fini son monologue, je haussais les épaules d'indifférence et sans un prompt mot, je me retournais, pour surveiller mon café couler, mais à mon grand damne, il avait déjà fini, et la tasse était emplis du liquide noir que j'aimais tant. Je fis semblant de préférer m'intéresser à mon café qu'à mon homme, en humant le parfum fort de la caféine en fermant les yeux. Sachant qu'il n'aimait pas que je me montre indifférente, sa réaction ne tarderait point et comme je l'avais prédit, il posa sa main au creux de mes reins, m'insufflant un puissant frisson qu'il dû d'ailleurs sentir. Je fronçais les sourcils, et me retournais vers lui.

Il s'était rapproché. Encore pire que tout à l'heure. Son torse était pratiquement collé au mien, seuls quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Et je dû faire appel à tout mon contrôle pour me retenir de ne pas le lui ravager de baisers. Que voulait-il donc ? Me rendre folle, j'en étais certaine, il faisait toujours cela, me rendre folle…Je ne pouvais plus résister. Ma rancune retomba et mon désir de lui prit le dessus. Encore une fois. Comme quoi, je ne pouvais pas rester fâchée avec lui très longtemps.

Il fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas bien mes réactions. Une mimique qui réduit mon contrôle à néant. Puis je m'approchais de lui l'attrapais violement par le col de sa chemise et plaquais fiévreusement mes lèvres contre les siennes, ainsi que mon corps au sien. Je frissonnais instantanément, et gémis dans sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris, mais se laissa faire en laissant échapper un grondement de contentement de sa poitrine, et referma même ses puissants bras sur moi. Je commençais à m'enivrer, mon cerveau était comme embrumé. Alors que je demandais doucement accès à ses profondeurs, il mit un terme au baiser, mais me garda contre lui, en resserrant même son étreinte autour de ma taille. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en caressant mon dos par-dessus ma veste.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis arrivée en retard. Répondis-je en prenant un ton accusateur.

-Ho, si j'avais su, je serais venu plus tôt. Ria-t-il

Je souris en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement agacée par son comportement. Il était tellement craquant, et plein de surprise que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

-Excuses moi. Fini-t-il par répondre en affichant une mine désolée.

-Castle ?

-C'est moi.

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. Répondis-je d'une voix suave alors que je sentais mon bas ventre s'enflammer douloureusement contre lui.

-Tout de suite détective. Fanfaronna-t-il alors que son visage s'illuminait d'un magnifique sourire.

Peut-être parce que je l'autorisais à m'embrasser au poste ? Je m'en fichais un petit peu, nous étions seuls, et on pouvait bien s'accorder cela. Sans attendre plus longtemps, nous nous penchâmes dans une synchronisation parfaite l'un vers l'autre pour un autre baiser plein de douceur et de passion.

Je frémis à son contact, et j'approfondis un peu plus le baiser, retrouvant une danse que nous avions déjà effectué. Il poussa un gémissement de complaisance qui me combla de joie puis je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux et il me serra encore plus contre lui. Mais que serait le week-end qui nous attendait ? J'avais une atroce envie de lui. Et pourtant, il était là, bien contre moi, j'avais envie de plus de contact. J'avais envie de ne faire qu'un avec lui, de le posséder entièrement. Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt j'étais encore concentrée sur mon rapport… L'effet Castle sûrement…

Je descendis mes mains sur son visage lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans notre dos.

Zut, nous étions grillés. J'eus un moment de panique, me refroidissant complètement, comment ne pas se faire railler après ça ? A contre cœur, je quittais brusquement les lèvres si chaudes et accueillantes de mon amant, que j'aurai tant aimé sentir sur d'autres parties de mon corps en feu…Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Peut-être ce soir ? Je devais me reprendre et vite. Je me retournais, pris mon café et m'éloignais de mon homme en essayant d'ignorer les yeux implorant qu'il me faisait. Moi aussi j'aurai aimé rester dans ses bras, mais pas en leur présence… Je rougis, cette fois pas de désire mais de malaise, d'avoir été surpris dans cette situation…

-Ne vous dérangez pas, continuez de vous peloter, je vais aller par là… Déclara Espo en indiquant de son index, une direction opposée.

Nous échangeâmes, Castle et moi, un regard entendu.

-Même si tu vas « là-bas », tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de nous regarder. Ria Castle, assez fort pour que son ami l'entende.

Puis il revint à grand pas et s'avança vers la machine à café :

-Vous ne pourriez pas attendre d'être à votre week-end aux Hampton ?

Je le regardais. Attendre deux jours entiers pour s'embrasser ? Mais cela me paraissait juste impossible. Voilà à quel point j'étais dépendante de lui. Je n'imaginais même pas un jour sans lui, sans pouvoir le toucher … Je fini par haussez les sourcils, incrédule. Comment pouvait-il dire ça alors que lui-même ne se passait pas de Lanie ? Je repris mon assurance, et souris.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux Espo ?

-Dis plutôt que tu ne pourrais pas attendre jusqu'au week-end sans embrasser, ou même toucher ton écrivain ? Intervint Lanie dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire rieur peint sur les lèvres.

Je sursautais. Je pris le temps d'assimiler cette information, et me tournais vers elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison, mais n'était-elle pas, elle aussi, dépendante de son petit ami ? Castle me regardais avec intérêt : il attendait ma réplique. Le pauvre… je devais prouver que je n'étais pas dépendante de lui, que je pouvais attendre le week-end avec patience, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Je me promis de le lui dire ce soir, il ne fallait pas qu'il croit à ce mensonge. Mais j'étais trop fière pour avouer à Lanie que j'avais besoin de lui, de ses baisers, et ses caresses. Alors j'attendrai ce soir, au loft.

J'étais certaine que j'en étais incapable, mais je ne l'avouerais jamais. Tout ça à cause de ce baiser, que j'avais moi-même réclamé, je n'aurai jamais dû laisser un baiser s'échanger au poste entre nous, nous aurions très bien pu déraper et finir sur la table de la salle de repos, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait. Non, je devais prouver que je savais attendre tranquillement deux jours entiers, chose qui, m'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors, je souris à mon amie et lui répondis, pour prouver le contraire de ma pensée sans laisser un doute planer :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Rassures toi, je me contrôle Lanie.

Je vis Castle retenir un rire. Et je le fusillais du regard, lui seul savait comment me faire perdre les pédales et il savait très bien que ce que je disais n'étais pas vrai. Du moins une partie. Je savais me contrôler, a part quand il était là, à me faire tourner la tête. Si quelques minutes plus tôt, j'avais eu une folle envie de l'embrasser, là je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le tuer sur place. Il déglutit difficilement devant mon regard et resta attentif.

-Tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher. Répondit Lanie, sans remarquer mon regard et la réaction de Castle…

Nous nous regardâmes avec défiance et du coin de l'œil, je vis Esposito et mon homme échanger un regard inquiet. Peut-être avaient-ils peur de la tournure que prendrait la conversation...

-Tu ne me sens pas capable ?

-Tu ne peux pas résister, je pari votre séjour aux Hampton que vous ne tiendrez pas jusqu'à Samedi sans vous toucher ou vous embrasser. Commença-t-elle nous pointant du doigt, allant de Castle à moi. Et si vous perdez, Javier et moi allons aux Hampton à votre place.

J'ouvris la bouche, sidérée, et étonnée des règles du pari qu'elle nous imposait. Comment osait-elle mettre en jeux notre week-end ? Hors de question de la laisser partir à notre place non. Jamais ! Cela faisait des mois que nous avions prévu de partir, alors hors de question de les laisser nous voler notre séjour. Je pinçais les lèvres de frustration, comment pouvais-je refuser ?

Renoncer serait m'avouer faible, dépendante. Non, je ne pouvais pas, surtout que je mourrais d'envie de me retrouver seule avec lui pour deux jours. Je sais, mes pensées étaient très contradictoires, mais Castle semblait aussi outré que moi. J'imaginais déjà qu'il ne voudrait pas faire une croix sur ce week-end et leur laisser la place. Alors que cela faisait des mois que nous avions prévu d'y aller.

Quant à Esposito, il semblait être de l'avis de Lanie, et il souriait bêtement, comme s'il s'imaginait déjà y être … Il pouvait arrêter de se faire des films, nous allions gagner ce pari et partir comme prévu. A quel prix je n'en savais rien, mais, ce ne serait que deux jours sans pouvoir se toucher, contre deux jours emplis d'amour, exilés aux Hampton. Oh non, ce serait dur de ne pas céder à la tentation, et je devais dorénavant effacer de mon esprit les câlins dans le canapé. Ceux que j'avais prévus pour ce soir même… Mais je l'aimais trop pour laisser nos collègues partir à notre place, alors, nous allions nous battre. Enfin, façon de parler, pour dire que, nous ne cèderons pas.

-Très bien, alors, dans ce cas-là, si vous, vous perdez…vous travaillerez ce week-end. Répondis-je, arborant un air espiègle.

Je lui tendis la main, pour qu'elle accepte le contrat, ce qu'il se passerait si elle perdait. Non, elle perdrait. Lanie hésita, puis me servit un regard plein d'assurance et de défis. Si nous étions meilleures amies, je savais qu'elle aussi ne cèderait pour rien au monde. Elle voulait son week-end. Elle venait juste de trouver une occasion de nous le voler et je m'y étais plongée la tête la première. Rah que je me sentais stupide. Encore une preuve, qu'elle me connaissait par cœur jusqu'à préméditer son « vol de week-end », mais cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça, parole de Beckett je mettrais ma libido en pause, je l'aurai ce week end quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Merci pour le temps que vous aurez consacré à la lecture du premier chapitre de cet écrit, j'espère que vous m'accorderez quelques secondes de plus pour me donner votre avis, que ce soit en pv ou en review, ou les deux, allez y.<em>

_Prouvez moi que vous voulez cette suite ! A bientôt je l'espère et bonne journée !_

_Biisouus _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir !_

_Voilà la suite comme je vous l'ai promis, je pense que vous le méritez largement ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, j'ai vraiment apprécié chacune de vos review qui m'ont parfois permis de voir cet écrit de façons différentes. Je répondrai à vos review au prochain chapitre, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, j'ai encore pleins de révisions à faire alors je poste ! et je file !^^_

_C'est l'avant dernier chapitre donc profitez bien ! Merci comme d'hab à ma Béta, Loulou, , et bien sûr à ma Juju !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>**

-Hey, les gars on a une nouvelle… Commença Ryan en entrant en trombe dans la salle de repos.

-Affaire… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Fini-il en s'arrêtant net sur le seuil de la porte, nous jaugeant du regard.

Lanie fini par s'emparer de ma main, et sourit à Ryan tandis qu'Espo pinçait les lèvres. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Castle, et il avait l'air d'être d'accord avec moi. Il hocha lentement la tête pour me donner son approbation, et je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que nous allions avoir une discussion, une fois seuls. C'était comme ce pari, que nous avions fait, de qui résoudrait son crime en premier, des gars contre moi et Castle, alors que nos deux affaires avaient été liées… Mis à part, que cette fois ci, nous remporterions ce pari et garderions notre week-end en amoureux.

La question qui se posait maintenant, était la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus avant la fin des deux jours d'abstinence qui s'annonçaient difficiles. Comment diable allais-je faire ? L'enfermer au loft le temps de la journée ? Ho, il risquait de sûrement mal le prendre, mais, cela valait le coup pour ensuite se retrouver pour un week-end de folie ?

Je passais devant Lanie en soutenant son regard et sortit de la salle pour entendre ce que Ryan avait à nous dire. Lanie était ma meilleure amie, mais pour ce séjour, je me battrais. J'étais complètement perturbée par ce pari, et incertaine de réussir, mais nous devions y arriver, si nous voulions notre week-end. Ryan me suivit, mais une présence manquait derrière moi. Je m'arrêtais et me retournais en fronçant les sourcils.

-Castle ?

-Tout de suite ! Me répondit une voix venant de la salle de repos. Puis mon partenaire apparut instantanément.

Ryan commença à nous parler de la nouvelle enquête. Je pris mon manteau et nous nous rendîmes sur les lieux du crime. Le trajet se passa en silence, je ne savais même pas quoi dire et j'étais enfin seule avec Castle. Espo était avec Ryan et Lanie était dans la morgue mobile.

Au moment où Castle allait ouvrir la porte de la voiture pour s'engager sur la scène, je le retins par le bras et le ramenais à moi.

-On ne va pas les laisser gagner hein ? Murmurai-je alors que nos épaules se touchaient, nous faisant frissonner de concert.

Je savais sa réponse, mais je voulais être sûre. Sûre qu'il ait bien compris les bonnes choses. Je me plongeais dans ses beaux yeux bleus que j'aimais tant et il grimaça.

-Non, nous allons gagner et partir comme il se doit ! Répondit-il avec une assurance qui me fit sourire.

Je scellais nos lèvres pour un rapide baiser et me reculais avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit à travers le par brise ou les vitres. Et Si c'était le cas, nous pouvions dire à dieu au week-end et ça, je ne pouvais pas le tolérer. Je ne doutais pas que le poste tout entier devait-être au courant maintenant et pariaient sur notre défi... Quelle idée… Notre couple devrait avoir le plus de mise. C'était insensé, moi qui refusais les paris, je me surprenais à en vouloir le plus pour nous. Mais si quelqu'un nous voyait nous embrasser maintenant, je ne pouvais que pressentir que cela ferait le tour du 12th et que nous serions perdants…

-Ça risque d'être difficile. Me susurrais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme pour garder le goût de ses lèvres. Dernier goût avant sûrement des heures…

Ce serait du Caskett VS Esplanie, et Caskett comptait bien gagner…

Le reste de la journée se passa sur cette enquête, nous avions notre tueur trop imprudent il avait laissé ses empreintes partout, n'avait pas d'alibi mais avait le mobile… Il nous manquait plus que les aveux et il serait coincé. Mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour l'interroger ce soir, il resterait donc la nuit en taule, et je l'interrogerai moi-même au petit matin. Je garais ma voiture devant chez Castle. J'hésitais. Si je montais, je ne serai pas sûre de savoir me contrôler en sa présence, alors que si je rentrai chez moi, la tentation serait moins forte et loin de ma conscience. Il me manquerait trop, j'avais besoin de l'avoir avec moi. Et j'étais certaine de céder lorsqu'il me demanderait de monter, ce qui ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas. Mais qui pourrait savoir que nous avions passé la nuit ensemble ? C'était une belle occasion, quoi que risquée. Je frissonnais d'horreur à l'idée de perdre ce pari et Castle dont j'avais presque oublié la présence me fit sortir de ma torpeur :

-Tu montes au loft avec moi ou tu as trop peur de ne pas savoir te contrôler ?

Je tournais la tête vers le côté passager de ma Crown Victoria, où il était installé, me regardant de de ses yeux plein de tendresse. Puis pour toute réponse, je souris avant de couper le moteur, ma décision étant prise.

-Let's go !

J'ouvris la portière et sortis, en entendant un écho de l'autre côté de la voiture puis la fermais à clé en souriant.

Le gardien nous salua et nous lui répondîmes, en nous dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'étage, je soupirais en me détendant enfin un peu, imaginant le canapé me hurlant de venir m'affaler dessus. Nous allions enfin pouvoir nous reposer, puis sans prendre garde, Castle passa ses doigts entre les miens en me faisant frissonner et m'entraina à sa suite dans le loft.

-Tu sais que nous risquons de voir notre week-end nous passer sous le nez ? L'avertis-je en enlevant mon manteau alors qu'il attendait patiemment de me le prendre.

-Comment sauront-ils ? Ils n'ont pas envoyé d'agent nous surveiller ? Répondit-il d'une voix joyeuse, comme si le simple fait de se trouver en ma compagnie le rendait euphorique. Il lâcha ma main, et son contact me manqua instantanément, puis il disparut dans sa chambre et j'allais m'assoir sur le sofa non sans empressement.

-Alors, d'après toi, nous pouvons tricher si nous sommes sûrs de ne pas nous faire prendre ? M'exclamais-je, en m'adossant au dossier, faussement scandalisée, en fermant les yeux, essayant de me détendre.

-L'amour vaincra de tout ! L'entendis-je répondre.

-A, ça, ça reste à prouver Monsieur Caslte !

Je souris toute seule, bien consciente de ce que je faisais. Je n'entendis plus aucune réponse, puis sursautais lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et commencèrent à me masser avec délicatesse et tendresse, me faisant me décontracter d'un seul coup et me faisant violemment frissonner. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir. Pourquoi ? Je soupirais de bien-être.

-Mais nous resterons sages ce soir, non ? Murmura la voix de Castle à mon oreille.

Ho, je sentais son souffle contre ma peau et je souris. Non, je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que nous resterions sages très longtemps, surtout avec ce massage qu'il me faisait….Ce n'étais pas crédible. Et comme il l'avait si bien dit, qui pourrait venir nous espionner et nous dénoncer ?

Je me retournais. Le forçant à arrêter son massage C'était de la provocation. Et j'allais bien évidemment répondre. Je le pris par le chemise et le forçais à basculer sur le canapé. Mettant beaucoup trop de puissance dans le mouvement, il se retrouva par terre, allongée au pied du sofa, moi, à califourchon sur lui. Il grimaça, peut-être de douleur ? Je m'empressais de vérifier, inquiète.

-Ça va ?!

Je me penchais sur lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ce serait-bête de le blesser avant que nous gagnions ce pari et allons aux Hampton. Et que dirait-il au poste ?

-Oui, tout vas bien. Mais c'est que vous êtes sauvage ce soir Mlle Beckett ? Ria-t-il.

Je me redressais, reprenant ma position assise sur ses bas instincts, exerçant une légère pression de mon bassin contre le sien, faisant un peu plus grandir mon désir de lui et je le voyais essayer de se contrôler, puis je souris. A ce rythme-là, je ne me contiendrais pas longtemps de lui arracher ses vêtements.

Il s'assit me gardant contre lui en passant ses deux bras dans mon dos. Sans qu'il puisse comprendre, je fondis sur ses lèvres lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir et me faisant violemment frémir contre lui. Nos bustes étaient collés l'un à l'autre et je pouvais sentir sa température graduellement augmenter alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus sauvage, nos langues s'unissaient, s'enroulaient furieusement, chacune voulant dominer l'autre mais sans résultat. Je commençais déjà à me mouvoir sur lui et je le fis gémir en resserrant mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches pour plus de contact, et en augmentant la pression que j'exerçais sur son bassin. Et il crispa ses mains sur moi, démontrant ainsi toute son envie. Rapidement il se leva, me portant avec lui sans rompre le baiser et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. Un puissant frisson me traversa lorsqu'il me dévêtit d'une main experte, et rapidement, je me trouvais en sous vêtement sous son regard de braise. Le pari sortit compétemment de nos esprits, c'était d'ailleurs la dernière de mes préoccupations. Un épais brouillard prenait place dans ma tête, celui du plaisir, brouillant totalement mon cerveau.

Il s'attaqua à mon cou, passant sa langue, traçant un chemin brûlant sur ma peau, me mordant par endroit en me faisant sérieusement haleter. Je fermais les yeux, me sentant devenir folle de lui. J'avais l'impression d'être sortit de l'espace-temps, d'être dans une autre dimension où seul lui et moi comptions. Mon corps s'embrasait dangereusement et ma partit sud était en feu. J'essayais de m'assouvir, bougeant contre sa partie intime déjà bien réveillée, voulant à tout prix satisfaire le plaisir qui m'irradiait. Sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, je rejetais la mienne en arrière en fermant les yeux afin de lui laisser tout l'espace dont il avait besoin, et m'accrochais à lui par les épaules, égarant tout de même une main dans ses cheveux.

Je fus surprise lorsqu'il me déposa sur un matelas, celui de son lit et j'ouvris les paupières. Il me scrutait, d'un regard amoureux, désireux ses yeux généralement bleu océan était devenu sombre telle la mer en pleine tempête. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me rendis compte avec frustration que lui était encore tout habillé et cela ne me plaisait pas. Je m'empressais de les lui ôter dans des mouvements désordonnés. J'étais tremblante, de désire et alors que je me battais avec ses habits sous ses yeux, il s'en chargea lui-même et revint à moi, pesant de tout son poids sur moi. Il m'embrassa avec une avidité presque sauvage, qui ne pouvait que m'exciter encore plus, et alors que je posais mes mains sur ses joues, il m'attrapa d'une des siennes les poignets et les retint au-dessus de ma tête, sans me blesser, mais avec fermeté. J'essayais de me dégager mais cela m'étais impossible.

Il m'arracha un long râle de plaisir alors qu'il commençait une lente descente sur mon corps, ne ratant aucun de mes points sensibles, me faisant me mouvoir avec plus de force sous lui, me cambrant pour coller mon torse au sien, unir nos bassins. Mais que voulait-il, me faire mourir de désir ? Je poussais un cri aigu lorsqu'il jouait avec mon nombril et j'essayais de me redresser, mais là encore, il me retenait. J'ouvris la bouche pour crier grâce mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était tellement bon… Trop de sensation d'un coup, j'allais sans doute imploser.

-Castle ! Gémis-je enfin alors qu'il allait atteindre la partie la plus en émoi de mon anatomie. Je ne pouvais pas partir toute seule et de cette façon, non, nous devions partir ensemble.

Il releva la tête de son exploration et sourit avant desserrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur mes poignets. Et revint me donner un doux baiser, me demandant doucement l'approfondissement de celui-ci, et sans attendre qu'il me domine une nouvelle fois, je fis permuter nos places et me retrouvais sur lui. Il posa instantanément ses mains sur mes cuisses. Me caressant et m'insufflant comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, un puissant frisson qui me parcourut toute entière. Je me redressais, mettant fin au baiser.

J'allais commencer ma propre exploration lorsque je vis que quelque chose dans son regard, n'allait plus. Qu'est-ce qui avait-bien pu le faire changer d'avis aussi vite sur la suite des évènements ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne pouvais pas continuer si lui ne le voulait plus.

-Castle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux et plissa les siens. Comme s'il s'interrogeait et qu'il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

-Tu ne te sens pas observé ? Même si je sais que nous sommes un couple qui fait retourner les gens sur son passage, c'est gênant.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. C'était dont cela… Comment ça il se sentait observé ? Il n'y avait personne au loft à par nous.

-Quoi ? Nous l'avons fait hier au même endroit, pourquoi tu te sens observé aujourd'hui ? Répondis-je, suspicieuse. Et légèrement agacée. Incertaine d'avoir compris.

-Hier, c'était avant de faire ce pari ! Tu penses qu'ils auraient été capables de mettre des caméras ici ? Commença-t-il, me forçant à m'assoir, toujours sur lui, sans me quitter cependant.

Je le toisais, était-il vraiment sérieux ? Il nous arrêtait, alors que nous allions commencer une nuit de folie, rien que parce-ce qu'il avait le sentiment d'être observé, par nos collègues ? Je les connaissais, ils étaient joueurs, mais je doutais fort qu'ils aillent jusqu'à violer notre intimité pour un pari. Cela sonnait tellement faux…Tellement absurde.

-Sérieusement Castle ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont venir surveiller chacun de nos faits-et-gestes en installant des caméras dans ton loft durant ton absence ? Répondis-je, en suivant son raisonnement totalement absurde.

Pourquoi se seraient-ils donnés autant de mal ? C'était insensé. Mais son soudain trouble venait juste de refroidir mes ardeurs… Frustrée, je continuais de le regarder, les sourcils froncés. Ne voulant rien lui montrer de ma frustration.

Il resta sans réponse, les yeux dans le vide et je songeais qu'il en resterait là, alors j'essayais de sauver notre nuit je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et l'embrassais sur les lèvres, le faisant fermer les yeux de plaisir. Il me rendit mon baiser avec douceur et je frémis, puis alors que nous reprenions lentement ce que nous avions commencé, il ouvrit les yeux et se remit à parler contre ma bouche

-Je me demandais justement si avaient le matériel pour …

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et déçue, je savais d'avance que ce n'était plus la peine d'espérer quelque chose de la part de mon homme ce soir. Je m'affaissais sur lui, et reculais la tête pour mettre fin au baiser.

-Eh bien, tu réfléchiras tout seul à la question, je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir.

J'avais bien évidemment choisi un mauvais prétexte, mais c'était le seul que j'avais en tête. On ne pouvait pas continuer dans ces conditions. Je me décollais de lui, me mis rapidement en pyjama sans que Castle ne remue un cil devant la vision que je lui offrais, nue. Lorsque je lui fis face, il me regardait, de nouveau avec envie. Mais c'était trop tard.

Je défie les draps et m'y allongeais. Tournant le dos à mon écrivain, toujours frustrée et déçue. Puis sans que je n'aie rien à demander, je sentis les draps se défaire à côté de moi, et la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Seul les volets laissait filtrer une douce lumière grisâtre celle de la nuit. Je battais des paupières, attendant que mes yeux s'habituent au changement d'éclairage. Toute emmitouflée dans les couvertures, je cherchais à me réchauffer.

Puis je sentis les mains timides de Castle venir se poser sur mes hanches, voulant me demander de façon expressive qu'il voulait garder un certain contact durant la nuit, et un puissant frisson que je ne pus réprimer me traversa. Je souris, les yeux fermés, et m'emparais de ses mains pour qu'il m'englobe de ses bras rassurants, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Inconsciemment, je me collais à lui, passant une jambe entre les siennes et m'y appuyant, cherchant la chaleur de son corps. Au fond de moi, je ne lui en voulais pas, mais j'étais juste frustrée…

Son nez chercha dans mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner une fois de plus puis il trouva enfin la peau de mon cou et l'embrassa avec délicatesse. Cette fois-ci Je pu refouler le gémissement qui menaçait de franchir mes lèvres, mais mon corps me trahi.

-Je me vois mal partager avec eux ce que tu viens de me donner comme vision, surtout s'il y a des caméras.

Et ce fut plus fort que moi, je souris et ris doucement en me retournant dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

-Je suis désolé, je me rattraperais dans la piscine, ce week-end. Murmura-t-il en me regardant dans le noir.

Et même si je ne le voyais pas, je pouvais quand même sentir ses bras, entendre sa voix et j'imaginais même son regard plein d'arrières pensées à l'évocation de cette piscine et de ce week-end. Je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il se rattraperait. Et divinement bien. Satisfaite, je l'embrassais délicatement sur les lèvres, l'empêchant d'essayer d'approfondir le baiser, et me blottis contre lui, en attendant que vienne m'emporter dans ses bras pour m'amener au pays des rêves Castléliens…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, petite crise d'état Castelien, j'ai trouvé l'idée marrante de faire une telle scène entre eux ! Ça me rappelais assez la scène de fin du 05x17 où Castle sort sa liste de choses à faire, persuadé qu'il va mourir. Lorsqu'il veut absolument attendre 00:00 et refuse même un baiser de Beckett ! Ce n'est pas la même chose, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une superstition dans l'ep, mais bon, ça m'avait fait rire x) <em>

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ._

_Donnez moi votre avis, vous aimez, ou pas, dites le, en review ou en pv c'est comme vous le souhaitez tant que c'est dit, je l'apprécie !_

_Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fiction, d'avoir lu, et merci à ceux qui vont reviewer_ !

_Biisouus_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir !Voilà le tout dernier chapitre de le tree-shoot écrit pour ma siskett, vous vous demandez tous qui va gagner ce pari ? _

_Et bien, voyez par vous même ! _

_Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviwé le dernier chapitre, je vous répondrai promis !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span>**

6h heures du matin sonnait, et je grognais. L'alarme m'agressait les tympans depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà et je n'avais pas bougé. Nous avions gardé la même position durant toute la nuit, et je n'avais aucune envie de remuer, mais j'avais un interrogatoire à faire et un pari à gagner. Et ce soir, nous serions sur la route des Hampton. Je me retournais, toujours entourée des bras de mon homme qui dormait à poings fermés, et élançais une main maladroite en direction du réveil qui se stoppa instantanément, mais son point d'atterrissage fut sûrement le sol…

Je poussais un long râle en me rallongeant. Retrouvant le torse de mon écrivain. Je savais déjà que je ne pourrai pas me rendormir, j'avais ouvert les yeux, et même si j'étais fatiguée, j'étais bien réveillée, après tout, c'était le but d'un réveil non ?

Je remontais lentement une jambe contre les hanches de mon écrivain et je ne fus pas surprise de voir une main possessive prendre contact avec ma peau. Je souris. Il ne dormait peut-être pas finalement.

-Castle, on doit y aller, j'ai un interrogatoire à faire et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que Lanie et Esposito nous posent des questions sur nos activités nocturnes. Déclarais-je, sachant très bien qu'il m'entendait, je posais ma main sur sa joue, il ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux et me sourit avec arrogance, me partageant entre l'envie de l'embrasser et de l'assassiner. Je levais les yeux au ciel, et me dégageais de ses bras malgré ses protestations. Je me levais et sortit de la chambre en me déhanchant sensuellement, sachant très bien que je le rendais fou lorsque je faisais cela. Je l'entendis grogner et je souris à mon tour.

Une fois prêts, nous sortîmes du loft et nous nous rendîmes à ma voiture. Le ciel était rose pale, c'était l'aube, j'aimais le ciel ainsi, et il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud pour un matin d'été.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le véhicule, et le trajet se fit en silence. Pas un silence pesant, non, un silence léger et agréable. La circulation était fluide, il n'y avait pas un chat sur les trottoirs. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à atteindre le parking du Precinct, et je garais la voiture lorsque que Castle poussa un cri aigu qui me fit sursauter alors que je manœuvrais ma Crown Victoria dans une petite place entre deux grosses voitures.

-Castle ! Grondais-je, évitant de donner un violent coup de volent dans mon sursaut. J'étais trop concentrée à ne pas emboutir une des voitures, que je ne demandais même pas ce qu'il avait vu pour crier ainsi. Sûrement rien d'important, mais pour le moment je n'étais pas disposée à vérifier.

-Kate ! Regarde !

Je coupais le moteur, faisant face à Castle, redressé, le buste en avant, observant attentivement et montrant du doigt l'ascenseur du poste. Je suivis du regard et juste en face de nous, deux personnes, attendaient que les portes s'ouvrent en s'embrassant à pleine bouche dans le parking désert. Je plissais les yeux et c'est à ce moment précis que je reconnu ma meilleure amie et Javier. J'ouvris grand les yeux la bouche avec, ne pouvant retenir un cri de victoire.

-On la tient notre victoire !

Je nous imaginais déjà des photos d'eux en train de s'embrasser, preuve irréfutable qu'ils avaient perdue, et nous laissant donc notre week-end comme prévu et je me voyais déjà dans la voiture pour aller au Hampton… Mais comme s'ils m'avaient entendu crier, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre et regardèrent autour d'eux.

-Baisses-toi ! Murmurai-je à l'attention de Castle, alors que je m'enfonçais au maximum dans mon propre siège pour qu'ils ne nous aperçoivent.

Il me lança un regard en biais et s'exécuta. Nous n'avions aucune preuve pour les faire tomber, nous n'avions même pas pu prendre de photos, et j'étais certaine que si nous allions leur dire qu'ils avaient perdu, ils nieraient en bloc… Non, nous devions jouer les paparazzis et les prendre en photo lorsqu'ils s'embrasseraient une seconde fois. Castle venait de comprendre pourquoi nous nous cachions de cette façon si ridicule ; pour pouvoir les coincer en prenant des photos qu'on leur servirait une fois montés au poste. Encore une fois, je remarquais à quel point nous n'avions pas besoin de communiquer pour nous comprendre, je me noyais déjà dans son regard et nous nous sourîmes. Puis nous nous décidâmes à nous redresser, mais lorsque nous refîmes face au par brise, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur nos collègues. C'était trop tard. Notre unique façon de les prendre en flagrant délit dans le contexte de notre pari venait de nous passer sous le nez…

-On trouvera autre chose ! S'écria Castle.

J'hochais la tête, en souriant, puis ouvris la porte et fermais la voiture en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, Castle m'emboitant le pas. Trouvant que l'ascenseur mettait trop de temps, je n'attendis pas qu'il vienne j'ouvris plutôt la porte de l'escalier juste à côté et m'y engouffrais. Montant jusqu'à atteindre le bon étage et au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte, Castle m'arrêta dans mon geste, me plaqua contre la dite porte, et m'arracha un baiser fougueux, me maintenant entre lui et la porte. Surprise, je gémis dans sa bouche et passais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Heureuse d'une telle initiative juste avant d'entrer au poste. Il rompit enfin le baiser, me laissant complètement hors d'haleine.

-Une journée à attendre Mlle Beckett ! Déclara-t-il en me souriant accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui me fit fondre.

Comment étais-je sensée attendre une journée entière après ça ? Surtout si nous gagnions ce pari. Non, nous allions le gagner. De toute façon, si nous n'avions pas respecté le pari, eux aussi avaient perdu…

Sans attendre ma réponse, il ouvrit la porte et entra au poste. Je soufflais bruyamment, essayant d'évacuer la vague de chaleur qui était montée en moi et m'élançais à sa poursuite, jurant intérieurement que je ne me ferai plus prendre par surprise comme cela, même si avec Castle, c'était peine perdue. Il me surprenait bien trop de fois…

J'arrivais à sa hauteur et je le voyais esquisser un sourire, peut-être de fierté de m'avoir surprise, ou simplement de bonheur ? Nous échangeâmes un regard et nous émergeâmes dans l'open space des bureaux puis nous nous installâmes à nos places habituelles.

-Hey ! Beckett, Castle ! Prêts pour l'interrogatoire de Stan Doley ? Vous avez de la chance, il vient juste de se réveiller ! S'écria Ryan de son bureau remplis de papiers et dossiers.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il était resté au poste toute la nuit ?

-J'espère qu'il coopèrera. Ryan, tu es resté ici toute la nuit ? Demandais-je en m'adossant à ma chaise tandis que Castle se levais pour aller faire des cafés.

-Oui, j'avais pas mal de retard dans mes rapports, alors voilà…

J'hochais la tête, et cherchais Esposito du regard. Il n'était pas là. Peut-être était-il descendu à la morgue avec Lanie ? Et si je descendais pour vérifier que tout était normal ? Je secouais la tête. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen. C'était flagrant comment je pouvais me battre pour un simple week-end, j'étais prête à tout. Et non, ce week-end n'était pas « simple » non, ce serait un week-end, exilé du monde avec mon homme à moi. Et pour rien au monde je ne laisserai quelqu'un d'autre y aller à notre place, alors, c'était plutôt une bonne raison de vouloir attraper notre couple voleur de week-end en train de perdre ce pari…

-A quoi tu penses ? Déclara une voix timide qui me fit sursauter.

Je me tournais vers Castle qui posait mon mug remplis de café devant moi.

-Oh, rien d'important, merci.

Castle s'assit à sa place avec sa propre tasse et je m'empressais de prendre la mienne et de commencer à boire le liquide brulant. Phase importante avant de commencer à bosser. J'avais déjà bu un café avec Castle ce matin au loft, mais celui qu'on buvait au poste, était sacré, surtout lorsque c'était Castle qui me l'apportait. Je fus parcourut d'un frisson lorsque le nectar noir entra en contact avec mon palais et je souris puis reposais la tasse.

Je vis Kaprosky s'approcher de nous, et je crus qu'elle venait juste nous dire bonjour, mais ce qu'elle me dit me surprit tout autant que Castle :

-Bonjours Beckett, Salut Castle ! Vous devriez regarder les enregistrements vidéo des caméras de l'ascenseur des dernières minutes, vous seriez heureux de voir ça. Chuchota-t-elle pour que seuls nous l'entendions.

Je regardais Castle, surprise. Son visage s'était éclairé d'un sourire.

-Lanie et Esposito ont craqué ?! Répondit Castle en prenant sa tête dans une main en s'avançant pour ne rien perdre de la conversation.

-Ils ont dû oublier que l'ascenseur avait une caméra… Tu te rends compte que tu viens de nous donner une occasion de prouver notre victoire ? Déclarais-je, haussant un sourcil.

-Un peu que je m'en rends compte, j'en veux pour mon argent ! Presque la moitié de poste a parié sur votre couple !

Cela confirmait exactement ce que je pensais, les paris avaient bien eut lieu, et une de nos alliées venait de nous donner de quoi faire tomber Esplanie, je souris, victorieuse. A nous les Hampton ! Non, je ne devais pas trop m'emballer. Si Kaprosky était venue nous dire comment les faire tomber, je ne doutais pas que ceux qui étaient pour eux n'avaient pas fait mieux. Me rappelant toutes les fois où nous avions craqué, je ne voyais rien qui pouvait laisser penser à notre défaite Il n'y avait pas de caméra dans les escaliers, je doutais que nous ayons été surpris dans la voiture la veille et à moins qu'il y ait des caméras au loft comme l'avait fort pensé Castle, nous avions été prudents.

-Fais développer les meilleures prises ! M'écriais-je, ne pouvant contenir le bonheur qui m'envahissait à cet instant alors que la victoire était juste là.

Tout n'était plus que question de temps maintenant, et je ne doutais pas une seconde que nous resterions sages. Et je me surpris à penser que si Gates avait été là, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit…

-Oui, tout de suite !

Puis la jeune femme partit se mettre à la tâche que nous venions de lui donner.

Je me tournais vers Castle. Si nous n'étions pas au poste je pense que j'aurai pu lui sauter dessus et lui faire l'amour. Si seulement nous avions été seuls…. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et il me regarda en souriant. Encore une fois, nous n'eûmes pas besoin de mots superflus pour nous comprendre, nous nous regardâmes avec une telle intensité que je frissonnais. Et comme toujours, quelqu'un vint nous interrompre.

-Le suspect est prêt à être interrogé. Déclara Ryan, son téléphone à l'oreille,

Je grognais quelque chose, assez bas pour que personne ne me comprenne, et demandais silencieusement à Castle de venir avec moi. Il hocha doucement la tête, et nous marchâmes en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire où je ne doutais pas que notre homme était à ce moment, en train d'attendre avec anxiété de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Castle ouvrit la porte, me laissa entrer et nous enferma à l'intérieure.

Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de dire grande chose, il était passé directement aux aveux et souhaitait que sa peine soit réduite. Il n'avait que dix-huit ans et il allait passer quelques années en prison. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Je regardais le jeune homme se faire emmener, jetant des éclairs avec ses yeux à quiconque osait poser le regard sur lui. Puis il disparut dans l'ascenseur à mon plus grand soulagement. Puis, alors que je m'installais de nouveau à mon bureau, je remarquais sur celui-ci, une pochette, sûrement les photos. Et Esposito arriva, accompagné de Lanie.

Nous nous regardâmes avec défis et Lanie se posta devant moi, posant ses mains à plat sur mon bureau.

-Vous avez perdu, it's over ! Déclara–t-elle, en souriant.

-Pardon ? Mais vous avez des preuves ? Parce que ça ne suffit pas pour nous déclarer perdant. Répondit Castle, s'approchant à son tour.

A peine avait-il parlé que comme je m'y attendais, Esposito sortit une photo, que je pensais sortie de nulle part, et nous la posa en face de nous, avec un sourire synonyme de victoire : C'était un très beau cliché, Castle et moi étions dans la voiture, je le tenais par le bras, et nous nous embrassions amoureusement…C'est donc là que nous avions été pris. Même si ils venaient de prouver notre défaite, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que nous étions beaux. Magnifique même. Je regardais Castle, pour lui demander son avis et je le vis me sourire avec fierté. Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

Je savais qu'eux aussi avaient perdu. J'étais loin d'être troublée. Et c'est avec assurance que je leur mis sous le nez, les clichés que je découvrais moi aussi par la même occasion, d'eux en train de s'embrasser dans l'ascenseur. On voyait parfaitement leurs visages, déformés par le plaisir. Et nos deux collègues se regardèrent, sidérés. A croire qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout.

-Apparemment, vous avez perdu vous aussi. Raillais-je, sans aucune compassion pour ces voleurs de week-end.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Déclara Lanie, que je voyais mal digérer le fait que nous aussi ayons la preuve de leur « crime ». Elle qui était sûre à cent pour cent de sa victoire en avait pour son compte.

-La question est qui ira au Hampton ? Demanda Esposito en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hey, ma maison des Hampton n'est pas une auberge, elle n'est pas ouverte à tout le monde. Et comme nous savions tous que vous perdriez, je ne l'ai pas mentionné. Répliqua Castle, démontrant bien à l'hispanique qu'il n'avait, de toute façon eut, aucune chance de gagner.

Je regardais Castle avec amusement.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce pari ?! Non, vous avez perdu ! Se révolta-t-il, visiblement choqué par la révélation de mon écrvain.

-C'est mon homme, alors c'est à nous d'y aller ! Finis-je pas répondre avec une évidence qui les déstabilisa tous, et en insistant bien le « mon homme».

Alors que Castle et Javier commençaient à débattre, et que Lanie commençait à me dire de toutes les manières sa non-approbation totale, Ryan vient à nous, et nous demanda d'une voix timide, mais qui permit l'arrêt ferme des discussions

-Si vous ne savez pas qui ira au Hampton, je pourrai peut-être y aller avec Jenny ? Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas partis en week-end, et comme vous n'avez pas l'air décidé, je me sentirai coupable si vous commenciez à vous taper dessus pour ce week-end, sans rien tenter de mon côté.

Nous nous tournâmes tous d'un bloc vers lui. Etonnée, j'haussais un sourcil. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ?! Et nous nous avançâmes dans sa direction je ne cèderai mon week-end à personne. Même pas à Ryan et sa femme. Je comptais bien partir avec Castle et personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher. Je regardais Lanie, qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle non plus n'était pas d'accord.

- Hey mec ! T'aurais pas pu rester à l'écart de tout ça ? Comment on choisit nous maintenant ?! S'écria Esposito.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, tu auras pu choisir un autre week-end pour essayer de nos voler les Hampton ! Ajouta Castle.

-Vraiment ? Répondit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous figeâmes tous. Nous connaissions trop cette voix. Je jetais un regard paniqué à Castle, ayant soudain peur pour mon emploi au 12th. Un frisson d'horreur me parcouru l'échine et nous nous retournâmes tous lentement, craignant légèrement la personne nouvellement arrivée.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez sir nous… Commençais-je.

-Non, non lieutenant. Je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe ici, et comprenez que je ne suis pas contente du tout. Je savais très bien que Castle et vous étiez en couple….

Surprise, j'écarquillais les yeux, au même titre que mon compagnon et mes trois collègues. Gates leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pareil pour Lanie et vous. Finit-elle de nous étonner. Quoi, ça vous surprend, vous me pensez idiote ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Mais… Bien sûr que non Capitaine ! Répondit Castle en prenant une mine embarrassée.

-Nous pouvons rester comme cela si vous restez professionnels, tous les quatre. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?

Nous répondîmes tous en un hochement de tête synchronisé comme des enfants pris en faute et je lançais un regard quelque peu rassuré à mon homme.

Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle se retourna

-En attendant, je pense que le seul qui n'ait pas commis d'erreur durant mon absence est Ryan non ? Donnez-lui les clés des Hampton.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Non… c'était impossible. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé ici ? Personne ne bougea, et nous étions tous sidérés. Moi qui pensais être tranquille lorsque Gates n'était pas là…

-Ça vous apprendra à batifoler sur votre lieu de travail ! Déclara-t-elle devant nos têtes d'ahuri. Les clés Castle ! Ajouta-t-elle, en le faisant sursauter.

Résigné, et à regret, il sortit de sa poche les clés des Hampton et les tendit à Ryan. Je grimaçais. Notre week-end serait donc pour plus tard…

Gates sourit et tourna les talons.

- Beckett, Esposito, Kaprosky a une affaire pour vous. Lanie, le corps vous attend. Ryan, je vous souhaite un bon week-end.

Une fois Gates sortit de notre champ de vision, nous braquâmes tous un regard meurtrier sur notre collègue et celui-ci admirait les clés en souriant.

Il nous regarda avec bonheur en ignorant nos regards avant de s'exclamer :

-Je vais prévenir Jenny, à lundi les gars, ne vous tuez pas trop à la tache !

Sur ces dernières paroles qui me firent hérisser le poil, notre irlandais sortit de la pièce en sautillant de joie. Je ne savais pas quand, ni comment mais il me paierait cette trahison qu'il soit responsable ou non, il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis, mon vol de week-end…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Alors, ce retournement de situation ? :p En espérant ne pas vous avoir dégoûté !<em>

_C'était le tout dernier écrit que j'ai fait, je ne vous promets rien sur ma présence future ici, peut-être un chapitre de __**Castlevengers**__ ? Je ne sais pas encore, si cela se trouve ce sera mon dernier écrit posté ;)_

_Donnez moi vos avis, ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, les critiques et conseils sont aussi le bienvenue! Je répondrai à tout dans le 'chapitre' qui suivra promis ! :)_

_Je n'oublie pas un gros kiss à ma siskett, pour qui je poste ce chapitre ce soir, parce que je sais qu'en ce moment ce n'est pas top pour toi alors, que ça te donne du power !_

_Et aussi à mes fidèles lecteurs qui commentent chacune de mes fictions, chacun de mes chapitres, mais qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans vous ?!_

_Vous pouvez espérez me voir dans vos reviews prochainement, j'essaye de lire dès que je peux les fictions que l'on m'a conseillé. Il y en a une que je lis en ce moment, je n'en suis qu'au début, mais elle mérite vraiment vos reviews, je la trouve très bien, et ça me désole d'avoir aussi peu de temps pour suivre l'auteur en question, mais bon, je ne peux pas faire autrement. _

_Pour ceux qui ont des idées pour écrire une collab sur Castle, n'hésitez pas à me proposer, je suis ouverte à tout cela malgré le manque de temps !_

_Voilà, avec tout ce blabla, n'oubliez pas le petit carré blanc juste en dessous ! :)_

_Biisouus à tous, et à la prochaine !_


End file.
